


Small Comforts

by Alidravana



Series: Hurts Like Hell [8]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting, febuwhumpday7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana
Summary: Day 7 Prompt (Poisoning) for FebuWhump 2021Clay needs to stop getting into bets with Sonny.
Relationships: Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser
Series: Hurts Like Hell [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Small Comforts

Clay slumped on his couch, taking little, small sips of water to try to quell the horrible nausea he was feeling. His stomach churned and he dashed to the bathroom, managing to make it to the toilet to violently throw up all of his dinner. Wiping his mouth off, he flushed the toilet and leaned back against the tub, trying to resist the urge to throw up again.

The team had just gotten back from a spin up and decided to go out for taco night of all things. This place that Sonny found claimed to have the hottest tacos in town and of course Sonny had to challenge him to an eating contest.

Now Clay was no stranger to spicy food. Having spent a large chunk of his childhood in Africa, he was used to spicy dishes. But something was off about those tacos. Then to top it off, because Clay lost the bet with Sonny, he had to do three shots of tequila in a row.

Clay gagged, and leaned over the toilet again. Tears sprung to his eyes as he felt the burn from the tequila on its way back up. Why couldn't he resist these bets made by Sonny?  
Groaning, he pulled off his shirt and pants, feeling overheated in his small bathroom. Rolling up a towel from under the sink, Clay laid down on the floor, giving a sigh of relief at the coolness from the tile.

XXXXX

Trent knocked on the door before letting himself in. "Clay?" Trent called out worriedly. Clay was supposed to meet him for breakfast this morning and when he never showed or messaged that he was running behind, Trent got concerned. "Babe, are you here?"

The apartment was silent. From the front door, Trent could see that the bed was still made, like Clay didn't sleep in it the previous night. Seeing that the bathroom door was closed, Trent gave a gentle rap on the door to make sure he wasn’t interrupting anything. Once again, not hearing anything, he carefully opened the door. 

The sight of his boyfriend passed out on the floor almost made his heart stop. "Clay?!" Trent shouted, quickly getting down on his knees to check for a pulse. He was relieved when a tired and grumpy Clay batted his arms away.

"Let me sleep," Clay grumbled, pushing Trent's arm away. As he started to become more aware of his surroundings, he was confused. Why was he on the bathroom floor? Why was Trent in his apartment? He then remembered the previous night. 

"Clay, are you okay? Why are you on the bathroom floor?" Trent asked worriedly, doing a quick scan to make sure that Clay didn't have any visual injuries.

"Bad tacos," Clay replied with a groan and slowly pushed himself up to a seated position. "I was sick a few times, so I figured I should stay close," Clay added, gesturing to the toilet.

Trent felt his forehead, checking for a fever. "You still feel a bit warm. Let me help you into bed." Trent stood up and reached out an arm for Clay to grab. When Clay got to his feet, he wobbled and almost fell. Trent hooked his arm around Clay’s waist and helped him get to his bedroom. 

After Trent fussed with the pillows and snagged Clay a fresh bottle of water from the fridge, he then slid into bed next to him. "Babe, next time please call me if you're not feeling well," Trent asked, worried that his boyfriend didn’t even send a text to let him know that he wasn’t feeling well. 

"I was just sick to my stomach, it was no big deal." Clay replied, shrugging his shoulders, not understanding Trent's concern. "I could handle it fine." And he could. No one held his hand and fussed over him when he was a child and he definitely didn't need it now.

Trent reached over and took Clay's hand in his. "I know you can handle it Clay, but I'm your partner. I want to be here if you aren't feeling well." Long ago were the days that Bravo 6 hid an injury from him, but Trent didn't think that Clay knew he could ask for comfort as well. 

Clay nodded, smiling at Trent’s words. He didn't want to admit it out loud but having Trent there was nice. His eyes fluttered - the bathroom floor was not the best place to sleep.

Trent noticed as well. "Go to sleep Clay, we don't need to report in today." 

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Clay asked blushing, embarrassed to be even asking such a question. 

"Of course, babe," Trent replied, placing a small kiss on the top of Clay's head. 

Clay smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing against the warmth of Trent's body. He was asleep in minutes, safe in Trent’s arms.


End file.
